Visit at the Orphanage
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. For first round in Compy's pairing contest. Shizuka decides to go with her mother and see the orphanage by herself, after hearing a lot from that place, she wanted to at least make a new friend there. Siblingshipping.


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot.

This is for the first round on Compy's Pairing Contest. Enjoy!

* * *

A red-haired girl stepped inside the orphanage, her hand never letting go of her mother's, feeling somehow more secure with her at her side. She looked around, and frowned lightly, the feeling of loneliness being felt instantly in the air. "Mommy where is everybody?" She asked innocently looking up at her mother.

"They are outside playing, Shizuka" She explained calmly, a smiled spread on her lips, showing in her eyes a unique gleam of love towards her daughter.

Shizuka was eight years old, and heard about her mother's hobby of helping at the orphanage willingly. After hearing all of her stories saying there were lots of children, Shizuka wanted to see by herself that place where kids without parents stayed at.

The girl kept staring inside the building, and after recognizing every single corner she tugged lightly her mother's dress, getting her attention once again "Can I go outside and play too?"

Her mother smiled warmly and nodded "Of course, but be careful" She said as her daughter ran outside to join the other children.

At the moment Shizuka stepped outside, all of the kids looked at her for a second, as if they sensed her presence the moment she entered the building and were waiting for her. After seeing her carefully and closely, they ignored her and returned playing.

Shizuka took the opportunity to look around and saw children of all ages, five year olds, fourteen year olds, seven year olds, and even sixteen year olds. In the 'garden', if you could call it that way, there were a couple of old swings that didn't look so safe at all, and a rusted seesaw; but apart from that, there wasn't a lot to do if you didn't have a friend to play with.

The girl kept walking around, wanting to at least find someone to talk to. But instead, she found a crying boy sitting under a tree. Felling shame and concern for the infant she ran towards him and knelt at his side. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

The boy sniffed, and at hearing he was being called he looked up and sobbed "I hurt my… my finger" He sniffed showing his index finger with a small cut.

The boy had innocent amethyst eyes and dark long hair going down his back. It seemed like he was five years old.

"And why are you all alone?" Asked Shizuka as she sat down next to him; being evident that she was worried about this boy.

"My- my big brother went to bring me a bandage, and… and I'm waiting for him to come back" He hiccupped, not feeling like crying anymore "What's your name?"

"I'm Shizuka" She answered smiling, trying to make the young boy feel better and forget about the keen pain on his finger.

"My name is Mokuba. I've never seen you before, are you new around here?" He asked curiously, the cut on his finger long forgotten.

Shizuka shook her head "I'm not staying here if that is what you think, my mom comes here to help, and I wanted to visit. I've heard a lot about this place and I was just curious"

Mokuba nodded "And, do you like it?" He asked innocently, expecting a positive answer.

The girl chuckled "The place doesn't look so lively but, the children do" She answered smiling friendly.

The long-haired boy smiled brightly.

"Mokuba!"

Mokuba looked up and sighed ashamed at seeing Seto coming, he knew his big bother didn't like when he talked to strangers "Big brother"

Seto crossed his arms disappointed "Didn't I tell you to not talk to strangers?" He scolded not caring at all that Shizuka was still hearing the conversation.

Mokuba nodded and stared down at his shaky hands "Sorry bro" he apologized.

"And who are you?" Asked the blue-eyed boy to Shizuka; being recognized in his voice that he was a little angered.

Before she could answer, Mokuba interrupted "She is my new friend, Shizuka. She made me company while you were gone Seto" He explained.

Seto scoffed and looked carefully at the girl, not finding bad intentions shown in her eyes "Fine. If you are his friend, then I'm ok with it"

Shizuka smiled in gratitude knowing that it took a lot of Seto's will to accept her as a friend of Mokuba "I can tell that you really care for your little brother"

"Of course I do," Said Seto proudly and crossed his arms "He is my family, I'd never let something bad happen to him. That's why I make sure he doesn't talk to 'strangers'"

"Shizuka! Time to go back!" Called a female voice from the distance.

The girl sighed and looked at Mokuba sadly "Sorry Mokuba, but I have to go"

Said boy widened his eyes "B-But will you come back?" He asked desperately; he just made a new friend and he didn't want to lose her that fast.

"Shizuka!" She was called again.

The girl smiled and nodded "I'll come tomorrow" She assured to the boy, who gave a sigh of relief. "So I'll see you two later" She stood up and walked away.

"Good-bye Shizuka!" Cried happily Mokuba; not caring at all that the kids stared at him oddly for the sudden yell.

Shizuka turned back and smiled at seeing Seto placing the bandage on Moukba's finger. She chuckled and kept walking. "Until tomorrow"

* * *

Please review!


End file.
